


Sur l'art de recevoir des cadeaux et de savoir dire merci

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour little_meenoo@LJ, inspiré par sa réponse à un <a href="http://little-meenoo.livejournal.com/4589.html?thread=21229#t21229">mème</a>.</p><p>Pour Minagawa, même quelque chose d'aussi normal que son anniversaire n'est pas normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur l'art de recevoir des cadeaux et de savoir dire merci

Comme il ne voyait rien du dessus du comptoir, il était allé se chercher un petit banc. Mèches de cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, le gamin agrippa le bord du comptoir de ses petits doigts et se hissa à la hauteur voulue pour bien épier ce qui se passait. Il y avait des bols pleins de toutes sortes de choses et sa mère, armée d'une spatule, bâtait sans ménagement une pâte.

Il y avait un moule plus loin et un sac de farine. Il y avait du sucre et des œufs, un pot de lait entre une brique de beurre et un monceau de copeaux de chocolat. Minagawa regarda tout ça très attentivement, parce que tous ces petits morceaux épars de n'importe quoi, ils allaient devenir un gros gâteau.

C'était de la magie, se disait-il avec un regard absolument émerveillé.

Et le prochain gros gâteau magique, décida-t-il, il allait le faire lui-même!

***

Il n'avait jamais confectionné de vrai gâteau magique, mais en avait quand même fait des tas qui, à défaut de l'être, goûtaient quand même très bon et au fond, il s'était intéressé de suffisamment près à la magie noire et au vaudou pour compenser l'absence de vrai gâteau magique. Au fil des années, en plus de développer un flair sûr pour créer ou adapter les recettes des plus alléchantes pâtisseries, il était également devenu un peu étrange.

"Hm, hm", chantonnait Minagawa, mais avec sa voix si particulière, ça n'avait rien de joyeux comme chanson.

Bien sûr, s'il avait chantonné autre chose qu'une marche funèbre, peut-être sa chanson aurait-elle pu avoir quelque vernis brillant donné par un choix plus rempli de bonheur et de joie.

Il découpa un petit rectangle de papier autocollant, se pencha, armé d'un crayon, pour y inscrire _Purée de tripes de grenouilles_. Il admira son œuvre, avant de virer proprement l'étiquette sur le pot de gelée de myrtilles pour y installer la sienne. Il enchaîna avec le second pot, décidant que la confiture de fraises avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il commence à l'appeler _Bocal de sang frais_.

En revenant des courses pour renflouer ses armoires, il entreprit de rebaptiser ses ingrédients. Satisfait des _Arsenic_ , _Viscères de rats_ , énigmatiques _?_ peu descriptifs et autres trucs moyennement dégoûtants, il décida soudainement que le sucre aurait parfaitement sa place à l'autre bout du café. Prenant tout ce qu'il fallait de précautions pour que les autres paniquent, mains cachées sous des gants en plastique, cheveux tenus en arrière par un bandana de couleur, bouche et nez protégés par un masque, il arpenta de long en large le café avec le sac qui annonçait maintenant _Produit dangereux. À ne remuer sous aucun prétexte!_

À sa plus grande satisfaction, les autres s'empressèrent de se jeter contre les murs et d'y rester au moins une bonne minute après son passage. Seul monsieur Mitaka haussa un sourcil en le voyant passer avec son attirail particulier.

"Hé bien, Minagawa, tu as enfin racheté du sucre?"

On lança dans sa direction quelques regards noirs, mais personne n'osa le critiquer. Pas quand il avait déjà un maillet à la main et qu'il cherchait dans le fond des poches de son tablier un ou deux clous à enfoncer là où il fallait. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné vers la cuisine, les autres se regroupèrent.

"Je ne suis plus certain que j'ai envie de lui donner quoi que ce soit", grogna Maki avec humeur.

Tarou lui donna un coup du cabaret qu'il tenait à la main. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi, il haussa les épaules, disant simplement que Maki allait bien faire sous peu une idiotie pour le justifier.

"Vous savez ce qu'on nous a dit", intervint Jun. "Ce n'est pas remboursable.

— On peut toujours le revendre?", suggéra Tokumi.

"Revendre quoi?", souffla Minagawa sur sa nuque, le faisant sauter presque un mètre dans les airs.

Jun se débarrassa du cadeau dans les mains de Maki, qui voulut s'en débarrasser à son tour en le refilant à Tarou, mais ce dernier avait prévu le coup et il le poussa en avant du groupe d'un bon coup de manche de balai. Le blond, nerveusement, tritura le paquet et le lui tendit.

"Tiensc'estpourtoi", dit-il rapidement.

"Bonne fête!", ajouta Jun avec un sourire très féminin, mais personne ne releva le fait.

Il y eut un silence, assez long, avant que Minagawa se décide à commenter.

"...C'est ma fête?"

Les autres échangèrent des regards paniqués, prêts déjà à se jeter à la gorge les uns des autres pour découvrir qui était l'imbécile qui avait fait une erreur. Un peu tout le monde voulait accuser Maki qui, pour sa part, était tenté de désigner Tokumi comme seul coupable de cet échec retentissant.

"Ah tiens, c'est vrai", Minagawa arrêta l'hécatombe possible en se rappelant un peu tard qu'ils n'avaient pas tort.

Il tendit une main pour récupérer le paquet.

"Oh", fit-il en écartant les couches de papier coloré.

Les autres n'étaient pas certains s'il était heureux du cadeau, ou s'il s'en foutait complètement, ou s'il était même capable d'avoir une émotion. Le chef cuisinier caressa presque amoureusement la couverture en cuir épais, laissant ses doigts courir un peu plus longtemps sur le pentacle en métal terni qui l'ornait. Il ouvrit le livre pour découvrir les pages vierges en épais papier vieilli, jauni parfaitement.

Sans un merci, sans même un seul mot pour leur faire savoir que le cadeau lui plaisait, il leur tourna le dos et disparut dans son domaine, derrière les portes qui menaient à la cuisine.

Tokumi se laissa tomber à genoux, agrippant sa tête avec ses mains.

"Si cher! Et il n'a pas aimé...", pleura-t-il, repensant à tous les bentos en solde qu'il aurait pu s'acheter avec la part qu'il avait donné pour payer le livre.

Au-dessus de la tête des autres, des petits nuages noirs menaçaient de crever. À peine deux minutes plus tard, Minagawa revint, une pile de vieux bottins téléphoniques dans les mains. Il les empila sur une chaise, les recouvrit d'une serviette du café et il approcha une table. Il repartit et revint, avec cette fois le livre dans ses mains et il le posa cérémonieusement sur le dessus de la pile de bottins, pour qu'il paraisse assis à la table. Il arrangea d'autres chaises et leur jeta un regard aussi noir que cryptique.

"Assoyez-vous", siffla Minagawa, terrible, en désignant la table.

Ils ne questionnèrent pas l'ordre: valait mieux l'écouter que de le retrouver en train de taper sur un gros clou qu'il enfonçait dans une poupée à leur effigie. Ils s'installèrent avec empressement autour de la petite table ronde et attendirent nerveusement le sort certainement cruel qui leur était réservé. Ils examinèrent le livre, déjà plein de marqueurs et du bout du doigt, Maki osa lui toucher.

Il regarda à l'intérieur, feuilleta un peu, pâlit et s'empressa ensuite de rester bien droit à sa place en regardant résolument ailleurs. Personne ne lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu. Personne non plus ne se questionna très longtemps à savoir comment Minagawa avait bien pu remplir si vite un livre aussi épais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minagawa revint avec un grand plateau et il leur distribua des tasses et des morceaux de tartes et de gâteaux à l'apparence parfaitement délicieuse... Le hic, c'est qu'ils étaient tous présentés par des cartons annonçant les pâtisseries comme _Tourte de bile de poussin_ , _Feuilleté aux champignons toxiques_ et variations semblables qui inspiraient très peu confiance. Il s'éclipsa de nouveau et cette fois, ne revint pas, mais quelque chose leur disait qu'il devait bien les observer depuis quelque part. Depuis le dessous d'une table peut-être, ou possiblement depuis le panneau d'aération au plafond, ou pourquoi pas depuis un interstice entre deux lattes du plancher?

"Tu... tu crois que c'est empoisonné?", murmura après un long silence Maki à l'oreille de Tarou, qui s'empressa de déplacer sa chaise pour s'éloigner de lui.

"Reste loin de moi, coquerelle puante", répliqua-t-il, plutôt que de répondre à la question.

De toute façon, lui-même n'était pas trop certain si oui ou non, ils pouvaient s'attaquer aux pâtisseries sans en mourir. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, contemplant avec beaucoup de doutes à l'esprit sa tasse de thé fumant et son assiette. Tokumi se lécha les lèvres, affamé.

"Merci pour la nourriture!", annonça-t-il en piquant avec enthousiasme dans son morceau de tarte au citron recouvert d'une meringue parfaitement dorée.

Les autres le dévisagèrent, s'attendant plus à le voir tomber raide mort qu'à voir deux robinets s'ouvrir à ses yeux. Joues noyées par les torrents de ses larmes de pure joie, il articula après un effort pour retrouver la faculté de parler:

"C'est... absolument... délicieux..."

Jun, petit doigt en l'air, goûta enfin à son thé et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

"Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il a aimé le cadeau."


End file.
